


You Mean To Tell Me

by Merfilly



Category: Dukes of Hazzard
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boss Hogg has something to show Uncle Jesse</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Mean To Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



"Jesse, you low-down, sneaking snake in the grass! Where are you hiding those slippery nephews of yours?!" thundered the heavy-set man.

"Now, you hold up just one cotton-pickin' minute, J.D.!" Uncle Jesse snapped right back. "You don't have any way to be certain it was my boys that done whatever it is you think they've done!"

Boss Hogg moved then, from in front of his beloved Cadillac, which had been painted with pink stripes down the hood from the horns on the front. Where Boss Hogg had been standing, there was a markered signature line reading 'With our Regards, the Dukes'.

Uncle Jesse had to fight to keep the smile off his lips, but it had been a rough week for his nephews.

"Well, J.D., you ought to know how boys can be," was his only reply for the situation.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic]You Mean To Tell Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539347) by [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela)




End file.
